Generally, mobile printers allow a user to print labels and other print media while on the move. For instance, mobile printers may be used in a warehouse environment, in a retail setting, in the transportation industry, and in other environments where users might not be confined to an office but may instead be required to perform activities, including printing, in many different locations.
When a user is moving around within an area and performing multiple printing jobs, the user may be unaware that the mobile printer may be running out of paper, labels, or other print media on which the mobile printer may be designed to print. When the print media is used up, the user may be required to reload more print media into the mobile printer. However, it can be time-consuming and/or inconvenient for the user if the print media runs out when the user is far from a supply of replacement media. Therefore, a need exists for communicating to the user of a mobile printer when the print media is empty, almost empty, or below a certain threshold.